This application is directed at systems, devices, and methods for the treatment of water using electrochemical treatment.
Capacitive deionization can be used to remove electrically-charged constituents, such as ions, from water. In capacitive deionization systems, a stream of water passes through one or more flow-through capacitors which include pairs of polarized electrodes. To treat the stream as the water passes between the electrodes, a voltage potential is established between the electrodes. This voltage potential causes constituents in the water to be attracted to and at least temporarily retained on one of the electrodes while the comparatively purified water is allowed to exit the capacitor.
After some time of treatment, the electrodes will become saturated with constituents such that the electrodes can no longer effectively remove constituents from the stream of water. To regenerate the capacity of the flow-through capacitor, the flow-through capacitor may be set to discharge the captured constituents. Typically, this discharge occurs by removing the voltage potential or by temporarily applying a voltage potential in an opposite direction to the voltage potential established during treatment, thereby releasing the constituents from the electrodes. During discharge, the effluent water carrying the constituents is typically routed to a waste line.